An automotive navigation system can include a satellite navigation device, such as a global positioning system (GPS) device. A vehicle can use the automotive navigation system to determine a position of the vehicle. The vehicle and/or system can provide data associated with the position of the vehicle to another system or device that monitors the position of the vehicle.